An Alpha And Omega Adventure
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: An adventure begins! Our group challenges the world and themselves. An Anthro, because as cool as wolves with swords are, it doesn't make sense.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I opened the door and stepped inside. The bar was lively, patrons sitting here or there, downing their mugs of whatever they chose. Out of the corner of my eye was a white-haired lass, a cloak draped about her, hiding the many features of her body from the neck down. She sat there, gently sipping at her glass of water. She must not have seen me enter, so I sauntered over, plopping down in a seat next to her, the weight of my plate-mail growing lighter as I rested against the chair. It was only after I took my seat that she noticed me.

"How's it going?" I asked, trying not to scare her too bad.

She started a bit, but turned her attention to me, giving me a smile when she saw who it was.

"Oh pretty good, no real trouble here today. Not to mention that dinner was a pretty easy catch." She said with a warm smile, holding up a pair of rabbits by their legs. The rabbits had strange blue markings that ran up the side of their body and a pair of glowing blue horns.

"Are those…Ethereal Rabbits?"

"Yep, I wont go into details about their capture, but they are suppose to be really good and rejuvenating in a soup. As for their horns, they can be used with herbs for minor healing applicants."

"A good catch then." I replied "So what now Lilly?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She answered, her ears flicking about as she raised her glass for another swig of water.

"How about a walk, hmm? It's been a while since we just you know, spoke at length with one another."

"A walk, might be nice, if the weather holds."

"If it holds?"

"The animals are moving for shelter, that sometimes means a storms a brewing." A helpful bit of information, and believable too. Lilly wasn't a druid, but as a tracker and a hunter, she was very gifted. She also held a deep connection to animals and adored them. "but we don't have to go for a walk just to talk to each other. Perhaps we could get a room."

"A-a room? Just the two of us?" the nervousness in my voice must have been obvious, because she retreated into her hood, blushing fiercely.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean like that. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't help but laugh. "you look like a turtle in that green cloak of yours."

"H-hey, stop teasing me." She pouted, now pulling her hood all the way over her face.

"Alright, alright." Rising from my seat, I maneuvered through the patrons over to the bartender and offered him coin in return for a night at the inn.

A few minutes passed and Lilly and I sort of awkwardly fumbled into the room together. She found a place to sit on the bed and I sat on a chair in the corner.

She seemed a little strange, a bit on edge. perhaps something was bothering her. We sat in silence for a few minutes before either of us said anything to one another. Her fingers

"Humphrey? Do you regret leaving the village?"

This was going to be the conversation? in all fairness, it was a pretty heavy subject. One that needed the closure. I had wondered for a while when she was going to bring it up.

"No, but it may have been a bit immature."

Her violet eyes turned towards the window, watching the rain begin to gather against the glass. Looks like she was right on the money about the weather. "Maybe, but it was all getting to be too much for me. I still don't know why you decided to come with me all those years ago, but I'm glad you did."

"Of course!" I offered her a smile, unsure of how she was feeling. She was usually shy, but cheerful and fun. Today however, she seemed all over the place. "That's what friends are for."

Those eyes of hers turned their gaze from the window, now determinately burning a hole in my own. "Look, I…I have something to tell you, it's been 7 or 8 years now. If we didn't know each other that well before we do now, and I..." she paused, as if her words got caught in her throat. "I think…"

"Come on Lilly, it can be that hard to say, I'm sure."

"I have feelings for you, I have for a while now." Her voice came out almost as a quiet squeak, but it was sincere.

"Oh." At a loss for words, It was all I could think to do to move from the chair to sit beside her on the bed.

A nod from Lilly followed my response. "I'm serious. Every time you walk out that door to chase a bounty, whether it's hunting wild mutts or bandits, I'm afraid." Her eyes grew glossy with moisture, her skin around them reddening. "I keep thinking; what if he doesn't come back."

A silence followed, "I hadn't had the courage before now to tell you. Even if you don't feel the same way about me, I just want you to keep coming back in one piece. I don't want to go back and I don't want to be alone."

I wasn't entirely sure what to say, but I suppose the only real response was the truth. "I've sort of, kind of, liked you too."

Her eyes were like the birth of a star as her excitement grew. She squealed happily and wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight. "To be honest I was afraid of being turned down just as much."

"Lilly? What about Garth and your responsibilities?" I nervously pointed out. True I had some feelings for Lilly, but the consequences of this were beyond what I could imagine. Lilly was supposed to marry Garth, the village 'bigshot'. He was an up and coming knight. I never really knew why though.

"it doesn't matter anymore; those problems are months away Humphrey."

"You can't run from your problems forever Lilly…but I guess you're right. It's kind of useless to worry about it right now." Rising from the bed, I began removing my plate-mail. She stood, helping me out of my armor. Thanks to the dim lighting that the rain brought with it, it was a little harder to see. "Right now, we should get some rest, tomorrow we've got a bit of a walk ahead of us."

"M-maybe we could share a bed. Just for tonight?" she asked, before I could even reply though, her face turned as red as an apple. "But NO funny business."

I simply grinned, laughing to myself. "Sure, Sure, but just remember, it was your idea."

We spent some time removing our clothing down to just the comfortable cloth tops and trousers. We weren't in our undergarments, but it was just enough to not overheat while we slept. We then crept into the bed beside one another, so close our noses almost touching. For the first time, being so close to her felt so awkward. The bed was a little on the smaller side, more than big enough for one, but perhaps two was pushing it. Her violet eyes once more staring back into mine, a warm smile worn about her lips. It was at that moment that all doubt had left my mind. No way had I made a mistake. If I stuck with her, I would be happy. Her brilliant smile told me so.

"You've no idea how happy you've made me." Lilly whispered.

"you've made me pretty happy yourself." I chuckled.

That smile of hers was the last thing in my field of view as I drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt aweful. Humphrey had left to deal with some bounties, leaving me to the usual hunting and work around town, but there was no work to be found or game to be caught, all that was left for me was to wait for him to come back. I had found a bench isolated on the edge of the small hamlet where I sat waiting for him. It had been about a week since we had shared our feelings, and since then, the stress of waiting, the concern for his health when he left, it had all gotten worse. He wasn't bad at what he did, but he lacked the overaggressive nature of bounty hunters and mercenaries and his training with swords was minimal at best. Being left alone like this was absolute torture.

It was when I had been enveloped by thought that I noticed a slow, staggered movement outside my field of vision. Turning my head towards the approaching object, I saw Humphrey, slowly limping towards the city. His head held low, his armor dented and scratched. It wasn't until he got closer that I noticed the bleeding. He bore cuts about his forehead and a black eye.

Stifling a scream, I quickly rose, hurrying to meet him.

"Goodness, what happened to you Humphrey?!"

"I-I uh, got ambushed by bandits." The words that left his mouth were so disheartened and full of shame. He sounded so hurt, that I started to feel my heart twist. "They took everything but my armor." It almost sounded like he was crying, but I couldn't see tears for all the dried blood and dirt. "I'm sorry, they-they took all the money."

I pulled him into a hug, wrapping around him tightly. "Hey, it's okay. Money's replaceable. I'm just glad that you're okay. Look, I still have just enough coin for a room and food. So, let's get you cleaned up and back to the inn okay?" Nothing came from Humphrey but silence as I helped guide him to a river just outside town.

I helped him sit down next to the river bank, and began helping him remove his armor. It wasn't until I removed his armor mesh and shirt that I noticed the massive bruises around his chest and lower torso. Gently, my hand caressed the bruises and it was all he could do to keep from shouting as he winced and trembled before my touch.

"Humphrey! What did they do to you?"

"They had hammers Lilly."

How awful, the mere thought of it made me angry. Picking on someone weaker than you.

Reaching down, I removed a small rag from one of the packs on my belt and dipped it in the water, soaking it, before trying to clean the blood from his face.

"Why are you even still doing those bounties?" I said, a little more anger in my voice than I had intended.

"We have to make money somehow, and it pays well." He must have picked up on my tone, because his reply seemed a bit defensive. "I just thought I'd take a more rewarding one. Take care of some overly aggressive animals outside the town."

I couldn't help but sigh. "Well, no more bounties for you. At least not for a while." I said, easing the rag around his blackened eye.

"Lilly, you know I'm not suited for much else."

"And its beginning to seem like you aren't suited for this either."

"Lilly, please."

"Everytime you leave, I get scared. I keep telling myself that you'll be fine, that you won't get hurt, and recently you show up with worse injuries every day. Those bounties give you enough for a full day or two at the inn with food included. The small jobs you do just aren't enough. I'm done watching you get hurt, and I'm done letting it stress me out. No more." I had tried to make myself very clear, I didn't want him to get hurt like this again, because next time he might not come back.

"Lilly, we don't have much of a choice, the only job offering more than bounties is a smith's apprentice. None of the blacksmiths here want an apprentice, I've asked." That actually came as a surprise to me, he had been seeking work outside the bounties. For my sake, maybe he did understand how I felt. With another heavy sigh, I figured it would only be fair to give him a chance.

"No more bounties." I said firmly.

"But Lilly I-"

"Until You've healed." I wasn't trying to be rude by cutting him off, but I needed him to understand. "And you're not going by yourself ever again."

He perked up a little, but it seemed he was as fond of the idea of putting me in danger as I was of him being in danger, but he gave no resistance.

"Alright Lilly." There was some solemnity, though it was obvious he was only mildly pleased with the results of the conversation. "How was your day?"

"Not much better I'm afraid, no work or game to be found anywhere, the animals seemed almost spooked by something." With that, I had finished tending his wounds and smeared what little ethereal salve I had left over his bruises. Thankfully, the blood's presence made his condition seem far worse than it was. "Now, gather your things, it's time we head back. We're turning in early. We've got a lot to do tomorrow. You're going to help me hunt tomorrow."

He gave a nod and followed me back to the inn. People commented him on his 'shiner' on the way there. Once we were in the tavern, I ordered a meal for the two of us and a room for the night. The meal was decent and we ate silently, the events of today weighing upon us. We then moved into our room where we dressed down and simply spent some time with each other.

"You know, despite today, I do enjoy this kind of life."

"What do you mean Humphrey?"

"Not being tied down, I mean." He answered, pulling the covers up over himself.

"What about me?"

"You're not going to put a leash on me, are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was good that he was already feeling better. "No, I'm not going to put a leash on you." I answered, tucking myself in next to him in the bed. Today had surely been rough, but with him back beside me, even in the state he was in, I felt better, and happy. "See you in the morning." I whispered, turning on my side as I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weeks bled into months, and our second year on the road was fast approaching. Lilly had made me agree to working together on bounties, and it was a great idea. I'm not too sure why we didn't try it in the first place. The money we saved up granted us purchase of a horse and carriage with witch we had been traveling in said carriage for about a week now.

The sun stood high above us today and the green fields of the plains were just as glorious. It was all really quite breathtaking. Those lush green fields would stretch on for as far as the eye could see, until of course they banked up into the lower slope of mountains.

I held the reins whilst Lilly sat in the back, I could hear her messing with something, the odd clanking of pots, followed by some grinding, sounded like alchemical practice. The course and pace of the horses allowed me a moment to just close my eyes and take it all in. Behind me, sat my beloved, the world around me was peaceful and colorful, I wasn't swamped with financial troubles. There really wasn't too much for me to worry about.

At least not until I heard the horses begin to slow and stir. I pulled the reins tight, forcing the horses to stop. I looked around and saw a man clad in leather armor standing there. He stood at least six and half feet tall with an average build. His hair was pulled into a short pony tail and a strange tattoo of which I could make no sense of, covered nearly an entire half of his face.

Lilly's head poke through the curtains, next to mine as she halfway emerged. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but be ready."

She gave a nod and retreated back into the carriage.

"Sorry to bother you." He spoke in a solid, calm voice. "But it seems I'm quite lost. I don't really know this place."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you, stranger. I'm afraid I don't really know where I'm going either."

"You're dragging that little lady with you and you don't even know where you're going?"

"We're nothing more than travelers."

"I'd understand if you said no, but perhaps I could come with you. I am quite proficient in combat. I could be useful." He answered back.

Upon hearing this, my eyes were drawn to the two-handed axe sitting on his back. I looked back to Lilly, who quietly shook her head. I quickly turned back to look at him and dove into thought.

If he accompanied us, then the jobs and money we could make would be much greater. The things Lilly and I could do were much greater. On the other hand, the man was a complete stranger, who could know if he was out for blood, or just some crazed murderer.

"You can follow us, but you don't ride the carriage."

He gave a grin and a chucky. "That's more than I've gotten so far. Thank you."

With a turn, he came up alongside the carriage and began to follow as I whipped the reins, forcing the horses into action. I kept the carriage at a slower pace so that he could keep up, which seemed quite trivial for him, despite not wearing anything but leather wraps around his heels. I looked back to Lilly, who seemed to still have her bow ready, but seemed to be resting against the side of the carriage.

"You okay in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just keep an eye on him please. We don't know anything about him." I gave her a nod and turned back to the stranger, watching him carefully.

After an hour or two of travel we happened upon a group of men who blocked the path we traveled. They appeared to be brigands. From the looks of it, there were two archers and three swordsmen. By the time the carriage had come to a full stop, the traveler had moved ahead to confront them. They said something to the traveler, though the distance was a little too great to tell exactly what was said, but it wasn't more than a minute before he let loose a powerful swing with his axe that cleaved through one and struck the other. The third went to swing at him, but he caught the third brigand's arms, the blade mere inches from his shoulder. A solid headbutt knocked the brigand to the ground. I looked back to Lilly, who wore a grimace on her face as she retreated back into the carriage.

"You Okay?" I asked following her in.

"H-he killed them. There was almost no hesitation." Her hands pulled her hood over her face as her body curled up against the side of the carriage.

There wasn't much that I knew to say. I thought it better to speak the traveler instead. I then turned to leave the carriage, and found him waiting there, wiping the blood of himself and his axe.

"I know you trust me even less now, but the name's Tyranus. Turning your back on them was pretty dumb, but I've got you covered."

"Why did you kill them?" I demanded. "You scared my- "

"You've never really dealt with bandits before have you?"

"Only a few times."

"These guys have been following you for a while. They didn't want your money, they wanted your girl."

I froze. They wanted…Lilly?

"Why?"

"You really want me to say it?"

"No, no. I suppose I should thank you then. You gave her a scare, but you saved us from much worse. I'm Humphrey by the way. The woman in the carriage is Lilly."

"Hmm. If either of you don't want to get your hands dirty, then I wouldn't mind."

"Lilly doesn't really approve of senseless violence."

"Well…" he began, handing me a small bag of what I assumed were coins. "The real world's a rough place kid. It's getting rougher by the day. I suggest you get used to it. Especially if you fancy traveling."

I gave a slow nod. He was right though. Normally, they would beat me up and just take my money, but this time they had their eyes set on Lilly. His words did not ring hollow to me. Perhaps it was time for training, and time to…No, I shouldn't Lilly would never approve of such a thing.

"look, if you don't want a life like this, then quit your traveling, or at least find people who are willing to do what you cant. If you don't like this level of violence, find a home and settle down. Otherwise, you're just going to get yourself killed."

"I'll take that into account, for now, I'd like you to travel with us. I don't have much money to offer you, but I- "

"I don't need your money, keep it. I won't take it from you. Just let me travel with you. Now go worry about your woman."

With a nod, I returned to Lilly, who seemed to have calmed down by now.

"Hey, Lilly?"

"I-I'm fine, I just. I'd never seen something so…Grueling before."

"Y-yeah me neither, but Tyranus said he would like to accompany us. For free too."

"A-are you sure. He seems tough sure, but how long before he turns his blade on us."

I peeked back through the crack in the curtains at Tyranus. He was standing over the bodies, looking around.

"I don't know, but we aren't ready for threats like that Lilly."

"I know, it just hit hard you know. We haven't really encountered something this bad since we left. We've never seen something like this." Her ears drooped, and her eyes looked to the floor. "Maybe we should go back Humphrey."

I shook my head and grabbed her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye. "Look if you want to go back, I'll take you, but I don't think you do. It was you who wanted to leave in the first place, to get away from that place for whatever reason. You need to be sure it's what you want to do."

Confusion sprouted about her face. "I-I want to stay with you more than anything. I'm just afraid."

I sat down for a moment, staring forward in thought, Tyranus' words still coursing through my mind. What he had said may be true, but I loved traveling. However, if keeping Lilly safe meant I needed to stop traveling, then maybe it was time to. A deep sigh escaped from her and I turned to face her.

"I know how much it means to you to keep traveling, so let's keep going. Find someone who can train us, we need to better protect ourselves if were going to keep moving."

"We don't have to. We could do just enough to get the money we would need for a home. Or we could build one ourselves."

"Humphrey, you don't know anything about building homes. What you do know is how to swing that sword and help me hunt. We should stick to what we know."

"Alright Lilly. If you're sure, we'll keep going. Now if you'll excuse me I need to- "

I could hardly turn around before she pulled me down into a kiss. Slowly, our arms wrapped around each other.

"If nothing else, I want to take the next step with you." Her eyes returned to the floor, her face beet red and a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"N-Next step?"

"We'll don't you think it's time we, got m-married?"


End file.
